That's Snow Fun
by The Improbable Fan
Summary: It's winter time. But, there's no snow. But, that's not a problem Mr. Peabody and Sherman have to worry about. Not when they have the WABAC.
1. That's Snow Fun

It was a crisp winter day in New York City. Young Sherman gazed miserably out the window, looking completely bored.

His father, Mr. Peabody, came inside the living room with a batch of freshly-baked oatmeal raisin cookies.

He walked over to his son, holding out the platter of cookies in his paws.

"I made some cookies, Sherman. Your favorite, oatmeal raisin. Sherman?"

He noticed that Sherman had not perked up at the mention of his favorite cookies. As an experienced parent, Mr. Peabody knew that something was bothering his boy.

"Sherman, is everything all right?"

Sherman turned to look at him then looked back at the window and groaned, "It's winter, right?"

"Correct?"

"Right. But, if it's winter, where's the snow?" Sherman held his hands out towards the window. "It's like mid-December, and we haven't seen a single snowflake. Where's the snow, Mr. Peabody? Why won't it snow?"

Mr. Peabody shrugged, "The weather conditions simply haven't been right for snow. We haven't had many below-freezing days. Give it time, Sherman, I'm sure we'll get a decent snowfall sometime this winter."

Sherman groaned, "But, I want snow _now_! I can't wait much longer!" He fell back against the cushions of the couch in exasperation.

Mr. Peabody put a finger to his chin, "Hmm. I see. Well, as always, I _snow_ exactly what to do."

Sherman perked up, "If it involves snow, I'm yours."

The canine genius smirked, "Indeed it does. Go put on your warmest clothes, then meet me at the elevator."


	2. That's Snow Good

Mr. Peabody stood next to the elevator, waiting patiently for Sherman to meet him.

Sherman was having a deep craving for snow, so Mr. Peabody decided to take him to a place where there was snow all winter long.

"Ready, Mr. Peabody."

Mr. Peabody looked up at Sherman and raised an eyebrow, "Well, you certainly are dressed warm."

Indeed, he was. Sherman was wrapped head to toe in winter apparel. A long blue scarf was wrapped around his neck. A furry winter cap lay atop his auburn hair. His hands were covered in warm wool mittens. He wore a heavy coat and thick baggy pants, with matching winter boots.

"So, where can we get some snow, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked enthusiastically.

Mr. Peabody smiled, adjusting Sherman's cap, "You'll see. Time to see if you've been staying up on your geographical locations. Follow me."

The white beagle pressed the button to the elevator, and the two entered the elevator, riding it down to the floor where the WABAC rested.

* * *

"The Antarctic?"

"Not quite." Mr. Peabody typed something into the control panel.

Sherman put a finger to his chin. "Okay. The Arctic."

"It's not the Arctic. Try again."

Sherman huffed, "Uh, Alaska?"

Mr. Peabody shook his head, "Wrong hemisphere. I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself."

He pressed the red button, and the WABAC went soaring through a wormhole.

* * *

"All right! Snow!" Sherman pumped a fist into the air. "Uh, where are we?"

"Welcome, Sherman, to the - "

"No, wait! Let me guess. The Rocky Mountains!" Sherman exclaimed as they exited the WABAC.

"Wrong mountain range. I'll give you a hint. It's home to the world's highest mountain, Mount Everest." Mr. Peabody smiled.

"Oh! I know this! It's the Hima - Hima - uh…?" Sherman suddenly looked around frightfully.

"What is it, Sherman? It's on the tip of your tongue."

"Uh, Mr. Peabody? Aren't the Himalayas the home of the - " he gulped, then whispered, " - yeti?"

Mr. Peabody chuckled, "Why, Sherman, the Abominable Snowman is but a myth. Like the Loch Ness Monster."

"…But, Nessie's not a myth. We've seen her. I've ridden on her back." Sherman looked at his father wearily.

"Hmm. So, we have. But, just because one mythological creature exists, that doesn't mean that others do." Mr. Peabody assured him.

Sherman bit his lip, "Well, if you're sure."

Mr. Peabody chuckled, "I'm always sure, Sherman. Now, then - "

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind and snow came upon them, blinding them.

Mr. Peabody quickly grabbed Sherman and held him close, "Hold on, Sherman."

Sherman snuggled against his father's warm fur, "It sure is windy!"

"The average wind speed is about forty miles per hour," Mr. Peabody shouted over the howling of the wind.

Suddenly, they heard cracking underneath them. They hadn't realized it, but they were standing on a very weak point on the mountain.

Their weight plus the WABAC's was heavy enough. Add on a couple heavy mounds of snow, and...

"M - M - Mr. Peabody?" Sherman clung tightly to his father.

"Sherman, don't let go."

And, before they knew it, they were falling down the side of the mountain.


End file.
